Hunter x Hunter rules
by Kitkat7623
Summary: Come read the rules Gon, Killua and the rest of the team will discover on Hunter x Hunter rules! Or else I will hunt you down, then give you major beat down! like Killua! happy reading!
1. Never make Killua show his Assassin eyes

Rule 1. Never make Killua show his assassin eyes

Killua had a harsh life growing up as an assassin. Finally he left home to do the Hunter exam. That's when he met Gon and Liorio. Liorio was all out of breath and was about to give up while the first exam. The first exam was to run, the entire way through of what looks like a endless tunnel.

When people made it out they were very tired. Outside of the tunnel Killua met Karapika. The right after that the second exam started. This time they had to follow the leader through huge amounts of fog. Right when the second exam finished Gon, Liorio, and Karapika showed up. Killua was already there.

The third exam was to find your targets tag. There were three people who targeted Killua but they thought he was an easy target. Killua fought back when they attacked, they had no chance against Killua. Up to one of the threes neck Killua made his fingers become a death weapon. when Killua moved his hand away the three ran.

Gon was targeting Hisoka Tag #44. Gon was on his tail for a whole day. Finally Hisoka attacked a person walking and looking for his target. Gon saw a change to snatch Hisoka's tag, so Gon threw his fishing rod and did it! Gon got Hisoka's tag! Hisoka looked toward Gon when he stood up cheering.

While Gon was running away from Hisoka he was attacked by the person targeting him. Gon couldn't move... finally the targeted walked up to Gon and took both his and Hisoka's tag. Then Gon looked up and that the snatcher fell then Gon saw Hisoka. Hisoka took Gon's tag but gave hive to Gon instead of taking it too. "Aren't you going to take your tag too? Gon struggled to ask. "No, you give it back to me when you land a hit on me." Hisoka answered then walked away.

When the third exam ended Gon, Liorio, Karapika, and Killua passed. then came the fourth exam the cooking hunters. One of the cooking hunters thought everything they made was delicious, but the other thought it was terrible. no one passed, but then every one got a second chance. They had to collect an egg for the next meal for the cooks to make. Most people panicked and let go of the spider web then died, but every one relied on Gon, Gon let go then every one let go. every one there passed.

Finally came the last exam. every one had to fight each other. When Gon fought the ninja He and the ninja passed the exam. The opponent that had to fight with Killua, was Killua's brother. Then Killua's brother torcherd him. Then in the middle of a fight, Killua's eyes changed. They changed into a dark blue, the eyes looked like they were empty like Killua just cam from Hell. Then Killua slaughtered some one with his sharp fingers. Killua was disqualified from becoming a hunter, until next year.

Until Next Time

Kitkat7623


	2. Rule 2 Never make fun of Ging (Part 1)

Rule 2. Never make fun of Ging.

(Part 1)

One time Gon was tailing someone who was the enemy of his father, Ging. Gon was tailing someone called Viper. Viper got this name because she had a snake that kind of looked like a viper, she also hit her opponents like a viper strike. Gon was determined to follow her then at the right moment he would attack. Viper was talking to someone on a phone.

"Did you find any clues to finding Ging?" Viper asked.

"No, but I think I found someone who knows Gings location now" the guy on the phone said.

"Then you found a clue!" Viper said a little mad. "Anyway where are you?"

"I'll meet you at the abandoned warehouse, and I'll bring the victim." He answered.

"Okay on my way" Viper let him know.

Viper started to walk, but she felt suspicious so she looked back. Gon immediately hid from her. Viper saw nothing so she continued walking towards the abandoned warehouse. Gon started to follow again. By the time Gon got to the warehouse He found Killua following the guy on the other end of the phone while they were talking.

"Where is the victim?" Viper asked.

"Right here" he answered

When Gon looked at the victim he saw it was Kita! Gon was angry when he saw Kita.

"Vibrate, Vibrate"

Gon answered the phone on vibrate.

"Hello?" Gon asked.

"It's Killua, can you see the victim?"

"Yeah, and we have to save him!" Gon started to get mad again.

"Why, who is it?" Killua asked.

"Kita" Gon answered.

Killua was shocked and when he heard "Kita" he hung up, on the phone.

"You're right, we do have to save him!" Killua thought to himself.

(To Be Continued...)


	3. Never make fun of Ging (part 2)

Rule 2. Never make fun of Ging.

(Part 2)

Previously on part 1 Gon and Killua were tailing Viper and her partner. The they both saw they have captured Kita. Gon got mad when he saw Kita he got so mad he was about to attack Viper and her partner. (Part 2 starts) Gon chose not to attack cause then it would effect the plan he and Killua panned out. Gon and Killua decided to meet at Gon's place so they can talk and come up with a plan that might work.

"So what are we going to do?" Gon asked "I almost wasted our plan by attacking right there when I saw Kita." "I know, I saw" Killua told him. "I know! I have a new plan!" Killua told Gon in a excited way. "What is it!" Gon asked. "Well you know how you've been looking for your father, Ging?" Killua asked. "Yeah" Gon answered. "We can try to find your father then tell him what's going on!" Killua told him. "Great idea, just one problem...we DON'T KNOW WHERE GING IS NOW!" Gon pointed out. "True, but like I said we could TRY to FIND him" Killua said once again. "Okay let's get looking!" Gon said excitedly he finally gets to meet his father, he finally gets to see him for the first time!

Gon and Killua headed out for the search. Right now Ging was fishing at a lake where Gon first saw Kita after beating Greed Island. Ging saw saw dead man eating ants all over the place, but Ging ignored them. Then he started fishing. Ging was like Gon, he could hear things from far away like a dog, and has a nose like too. Ging could hear and smell some people, he didn't want anyone to discover his aware a bouts so he hid in the man eating ants hill, which the hugest he's ever seen.

"No one is here" Viper said. "We don't that, he could be hiding look in every spot in this area." Vipers partner, Chrollo said. (Chrollo were partners with Viper before the phantom troupe was created.) Ging heard everything, when he heard Viper's voice he knew it was her he immediately jump into the trees at light fast speed. Viper or Chorllo heard nothing when he jumped into the trees. Right when Viper looked up at the trees Ging fled to another area. Ging was never seen again.

"GING!, DAD! ARE YOU THERE!?" Gon yelled. Gon was with Killua and they were both yelling for Ging. Ging could hear them yelling, but when he heard Gon's voice and he heard Gon say dad Ging didn't bother to move. Ging decided it was time for him and his son to reunite. Gon and Killua saw a figure in the fog. They ran to the figure when Gon saw him up close he knew it was his father. "Ging!" Gon said excitedly.

"Hello son." Ging said, then he hugged his son with a tear trickling down his cheek. Gong was glad that he reunited with his son. "Ging this is Killua" Gon introduced Killua. "Hello sir" Killua said. "Hello Killua" Ging answered. "Dad we have something to tell you" Gon warned.

(To Be Continued...)


End file.
